


Easier This Way

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Rape Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: Yut-lung leaned over opened the top drawer, happy to see that there was some lubricant.  Usually on these jobs his brother sent him on he could bring his own supplies, but it wasn’t like he’d had much opportunity this time.  Being fucked raw would be the proverbial cherry on top of the shitty cake.Yut-Lung and Eiji prepare before Golzine enters the bedroom from that scene in Episode 9.





	Easier This Way

It was irritating what he was doing now, babysitting this child. It was more irritating to know he’d volunteered for it. Yut-lung rubbed the scented moisturising oil onto his legs, trying to ignore the cause of his irritating boy struggle on the bed where the men had tied him.

‘It’s useless you know,’ Yut-lung said as calmly as he could. ‘You’re not going to break out.’

The boy stopped struggling for a moment. Or at least it sounded like that, Yut-lung wasn’t going to bother looking.

‘Why did you ask to come along?’

Exactly my question, Yut-lung thought. He ignored the boy and deliberately finished his moisturising before looking towards Eiji. His eyes were still teary, it was rather pathetic.

He leaned over opened the top drawer, happy to see that there was some lubricant. Usually on these jobs his brother sent him on he could bring his own supplies, but it wasn’t like he’d had much occasion this time. Being fucked raw would be the proverbial cherry on top of the shitty cake.

‘Why do you even want to sleep with him?’

Yut-lung sighed and pulled the lube out and turned to the boy and pulled back the covers.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Open your legs? I’m going to apply some lubricant.’

Eiji’s eyes widened. ‘What, no..are you crazy? You _pervert!_ ’

Yut-lung had to stop himself from sighing. He really didn’t have time for this at all. Golzine would appear at any time and he hadn’t even prepared himself. 

‘You’re going to get fucked. Either by me, or by Golzine so unless you rather be ripped open and bleeding I’d recommend this. I doubt Golzine will bother.’ They never did.

'Why are you doing this?’

‘It’s going to happen sometime, I may as well get it over with,’ Yut-lung said as he squeezed the gel onto his hands. Why was he even wasting time telling the boy this, it was useless energy. There was no point in justifying anything.

‘You want to be raped? You’ve got one of those pins, use it on the bastard and we can get out.’

This time Yut-lung sighed out loud and gave the boy a look. ‘What a brilliant plan. So, since we’re going to be locked in with Golzine, do you have any thoughts on how we can get out when five of his men come busting in with guns to find their boss dead and we alone with him?’ He pulled out one of his hair pins from his hair and waved it in one of those big teary eyes. 

‘Want me to fight them all with this?’ He snorted and placed it down carefully on the bedside, far away from Eiji.

‘Now open your legs.’ The boy’s legs stayed stubbornly closed.

‘How could you do this? You want to continue living after doing such a horrible thing?’ The boy was now pathetically pleading. 

‘That’s _exactly_ what I intend. To live. Do you want to live?’ Not that he should even care. It was so irritating.

‘Not like this.’

Oh by the heavens, this boy was so annoying. He got up and wiped the gel on a tissue and then pulled open one of his buttons, a couple of pills spilling out in one hand.

He leaned over making sure to keep away from Eiji’s kicking legs and grabbed his cheeks hard, leaning in, making sure there was direct eye contact.

‘You are going to be raped anally. There is no escape. You have two choices, you either be ripped open while you cry, or,’ He picked up on of the pills. ‘I’ll give you one of these pills, in ten minutes you won’t care and then I’ll lube you up and it won’t be painful.’ Well it probably will be, but hopefully he’d be too far gone to care and he didn’t think Golzine was the type who liked pain, at least not in his sexual toys. 

The boy’s eyes closed, tears in the corner, a small sob. He softened his voice. ‘If you’re lucky, I’ll try to talk Golzine into letting me be your first.’ He looked away for a second, not wanting to see the boy’s reaction. ‘I don’t like pain, it kills the mood.’

So pathetic.

Yut-lung let the boy’s face go and said softly. ‘I think I _hate_ you.’

‘Is that not what I should be saying?’ Eiji responded miserably. Yut-lung closed his eyes for a moment. This was the closest he’d ever been to losing his temper for a long time.

‘Do you want the pill or not?’

There was a pause before Eiji nodded. 

Yut-lung let out a little air of relief and he pushed the pill into the boy’s mouth and watched him swallow. It was easier this way. 

The boy would realise it in time too, if he lived long enough.


End file.
